


Writing Lines

by Panicose (The_Lawyer_In_Blue)



Series: Journal Entries [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Implied Sexual Abuse, Implied abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lawyer_In_Blue/pseuds/Panicose
Summary: I will not fail again.I will not fail again.I will not fail again.





	Writing Lines

I can’t imagine  
A world without her--  
How sad!  
How sad it is  
That so, so many can!  
They call it  
A dream,  
But it would be my  
Worst nightmare.

 

My skin is riddled  
With scars and  
Bruises,  
Beautiful little blossoms!  
Her lips have graced  
Each  
And every  
One-- 

 

Or, at least they used to.

 

Before I f a i l e d.

 

All that she wanted  
Was a vessel worthy  
Of the maiden’s power--  
A vessel that I  
So selfishly  
S h a t t e r e d .

 

Oh,  
How it burns!  
Her eyes!  
Her fingers!  
Her words!

 

But it’s only a blessing.

 

Yes-- a blessing in disguise!  
She still loves me!  
Still, still,  
Her love for me  
Is never ending!

My lady, 

My queen, 

M o t h e r m i n e--

I shan’t fail you again!


End file.
